


I Couldn't Think Of Better

by GalaxyGhost20



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bubblegum Rock Crystals, Haguicheon, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Softie Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhost20/pseuds/GalaxyGhost20
Summary: Kazuichi reflects back to how he and his two boyfriends got together.------------------------------------Me and a friend were chatting and this idea popped up. He came up with the ship name. It's my first fanfiction ever posted. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I Couldn't Think Of Better

The sunlight filtering through the thin curtain helped illuminate the room better. The only other light source being a small lamp in the corner. It wasn’t like they couldn’t have it brighter. While Kazuichi may prefer it being brighter the other two enjoyed the low light.The pink haired man had his head resting in Leon’s lap while the other leaned onto Yasuhiro. The afternoons when they were all together and peacefully sitting were always one of Kazuichi’s favorites. 

Leon and Hiro had already been dating each other before they met the mechanic. Leon immediately took an interest after Ibuki introduced them. Hiro didn’t need much convincing to decide that he liked the idea of a third. They spent a lot of time together. Kazuichi got to talk about whatever came to mind and Hiro listened. Leon did get into arguments over a few things but they were always quick to resolve things. The conversation flowed easily between them.

It took Kazuichi way too long to pick up on the other two’s flirting. Leon would make casual comments about his hair, his teeth, his looks, but the mechanic would laugh it off or get flustered. He didn’t realize it was genuine interest. Yasuhiro was a handsy person. A hand would rest on his shoulder or they would be just close enough to brush against each other. He assumed it was just how the clairvoyant was. It wasn’t until Leon had enough and outright told him did it get through. 

That day would forever be stuck in Kazuichi's memory. The three were hanging out in Yasuhiro’s dorm room. “I still can’t get over how hot you are.” Leon had said. He hadn’t known how to answer. He had to think for a moment. “Thanks man. You should be saying that to your boyfriend though. Not me.” The baseball star scowled. He moved from his spot on the couch next to Hiro and sat right next to Kazuichi. 

“You are dense. Denser than a brick Kazuichi.” He had said. Leon grabbed the neon haired boy’s jaw and gave him a kiss. Kazuichi froze. He stuttered over all of the words that came to mind. Hiro was soon on his other side with a comforting hand on his back.  
“B-but what about Hiro? Aren’t you dating?” The mechanic asked. He was relaxing into the clarvoinent’s touch. Leon was staring at him. He sighed and grabbed Kazuichi’s hand.  
“Yeah me and him are, but you know we both talked. We both like you a lot. If you want…” He paused shortly. “If you want we want you to join us. As in you’ll be dating both of us and both of us will be dating you.”

Kazuichi turned to look at Yasuhiro. The man was smiling at the two of them. “Leo-chi and I spoke a lot about it. Don’t worry! I’m all for this.” 

“I... “ He didn’t want to tell them he had been thinking about something like this for a while. A long time really. The two underclassmen had become friends and the more he got to know them, the more he wanted to be able to act with them the way the two acted with each other. He had let love fuck him over before and was more cautious of how he acted around these two. He knew for sure it wasn’t the blind worship like he had for Sonia. This was more soft, gentle, and warm. “I really want that.” He said.

Leon and Hiro both grinned. Kazuichi was sandwiched between them in a tight hug within a moment. Yasuhiro was laughing happily while his new boyfriend teared up a little. Leon gave the teary eyed shark boy a kiss on the cheek. They stayed that way for a while. Soft kisses and gentle words were shared. They talked to Kazuichi how all this would work. He was excited by it all. They were still together years later after they all graduated.

He was brought back to the present when Leon accidentally caught his fingers on a tangle in Kaz’s hair. “Sorry.” Leon said. The mechanic smiled up at him. He hadn’t been paying attention to the movie they had on and didn’t understand what was going on. He just decided to focus on his boyfriends instead. Yasuhiro was almost asleep. Leon had gone back to gently running his fingers through Kazuichi’s hair. There really was no better place to be and no better people to be with.


End file.
